Hogwarts's Chronicles
by Abyme
Summary: L'amour et l'amitié au temps des Maraudeurs. Couples SBOC, JPLE, LESS, SSOB
1. Chapitre I

**Hogwarts's Chronicles

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1**

C'était une soirée de printemps bien normale, à l'exception du fait que nous les cinquièmes nous étions plongés dans de grosses études en vue des B.U.S.E. qui se tiendraient prochainement.

À part moi, Lily Evans, Belinda Manning et Mercedes Laloun, il y avait les garçons, _les Maraudeurs_ comme ils s'appelaient eux-mêmes. Je n'étais pas convaincue qu'ils étudiaient réellement, sauf peut-être Lupin et Pettigrew. Ce dernier avait un air constipé à force de réfléchir. Mais de cela non plus je n'étais pas convaincue, i.e. que Pettigrew puisse réfléchir.

Quant à moi, Florence Wilde, j'étudiais bien sagement un de mes bouquins d'Études des runes, tentant de rattraper des mois de cours en une seule soirée. Je suis une procrastineuse invétérée. J'ai vraiment une fâcheuse tendance à tout remettre au lendemain, lendemain qui ne vient jamais, soit dit en passant. De plus, j'avais de la difficulté à me concentrer, car je sentais sur moi le regard insistant de Sirius Black qui venait confirmer qu'il n'était pas en train d'étudier. Après quinze minutes passées ainsi, je finis par relever la tête, fort agacée de son manège.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça Black? Une verrue m'a poussé sur le nez ou quoi? » que je lui demande du ton le plus paisible que je pus prendre en la circonstance.

« C'est parce que je suis fou de toi, tu le sais bien Flo, me déclara-t-il, fort satisfait d'avoir enfin attiré mon attention. Marions-nous veux-tu? »

« Non, je ne crois pas chéri, lui répondis-je. Il y a ce gars de Ravenclaw, tu sais, Jonathan? Il est merveilleusement beau et je suis justement en train de tendre mes filets sur lui. Un mariage avec toi risquerait de le refroidir tu ne crois pas? »

« Je ne sais pas, fit Sirius pensivement, ça pourrait ajouter du piquant à votre relation, non? »

« J'y réfléchirai trésor, promis! » lui dis-je en me levant lascivement et en allant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, question de l'émoustiller un peu.

Les autres, habitués à notre manège, ne nous prêtaient absolument aucune attention.

Vous trouvez que ma conduite est très reprochable? Je vous assure que non. Sirius et moi sommes d'excellents amis et aimons bien nous taquiner mutuellement.

« Vous êtes incorrigibles vous deux! » déclara Lily Evans, ma meilleure amie, en refermant le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. « La moitié de l'école est convaincue que vous entretenez une liaison torride et l'autre moitié – elle lança un regard très appuyé en direction de Sirius – échafaude des plans pour se débarrasser de Florence! »

Notre petit groupe éclata de rire. Tout le monde était au courant que j'avais reçu quelques lettres de menaces de filles furieuses qui craignaient que _je_ fasse de la _peine_ à _Sirus Black._ Mais elles avaient la tête où ces filles hein? Sirius avait une liste très respectable de cœurs brisés à son actif, mais aucune fille n'avait réussi ce tour de force avec lui; du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

« Mais Lily, notre amour est éternel et immuable! » qu'on déclare en chœur Sirius et moi. À croire que nous avions répété cette phrase pendant des heures! Mais c'est qu'on s'entend vraiment bien tous les deux vous savez.

« C'est comme toi et moi hein Evans? » tenta James Potter en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Dans tes rêves Potter! » répliqua Lily très désagréablement. Il devrait faire attention Potter, quand Lily prend ce ton, ça signifie rien de bon! En même temps, je me disais qu'il avait vraiment l'air entiché d'elle. Seulement, Lily croyait qu'il la relançait constamment pour imiter Sirius avec moi. Elle craignait beaucoup trop que leurs deux noms se retrouvent côte à côte dans les potins de l'école pour pouvoir même s'amuser avec lui comme je le faisais avec Sirius. Je lui avais bien dit qu'il était déjà trop tard pour cela, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre.

« Tu as terminé ton étude des runes? » lui demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

« Non, j'ai encore quelques trucs à réviser, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on pratique Métamorphose si ça ne te dérange pas, » proposa-t-elle.

« Tu peux pratiquer avec moi Evans, » suggéra James, plein d'espoir.

Lily fit la sourde oreille, la meilleure façon selon moi de montrer à un mec combien il nous est indifférent et de l'ennuyer par le fait même.

« Ouais je veux bien! » répondis-je, trop contente de lâcher les runes pendant quelques heures.

Je sautai sur mes pieds et on sortit de la salle commune, suivies par les regards de James et de Sirius qui me lançait des clins d'œil polissons. Je lui soufflai un baiser ultra moqueur avant de disparaître totalement derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Tout en pratiquant, Lily et moi on bavardait de choses et d'autres. Il y avait un orage dehors et, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi ça m'incite aux confidences. L'atmosphère était empreinte d'un charme indicible et Lily y était autant sensible que moi.

Lily et moi, on est devenues les meilleures copines dans le Hogwarts Express. Sur bien des aspects, nous sommes très différentes. Lily est très avantagée côté physique, mais ce n'est rien comparé à sa gentillesse, son dévouement pour les autres, son sérieux (pas si sérieux que ça tout de même, je vous garantis qu'on en rigolait un bon coup elle et moi!), sa patience, etc. et j'en passe. Il est impossible de ne pas aimer Lily Evans, même les profs l'adoraient. Quoi? Je suis en train de vous faire le portrait d'un ange? Je suis presque portée à le croire moi aussi, mais Lily est aussi très effrontée, a une trop grande tendance à vouloir tout régenter et monte sur ses grands chevaux rapidement surtout s'il s'agit de James Potter.

Moi, j'avais l'allure d'une cigogne aux bras et aux jambes trop longs. Quoique je commençais à me refaire cette année. J'avais pris un peu de poids – chose que ma _merveilleuse _mère (vous sentez l'ironie de mon ton là?) avait commentée à Noël avec mépris en disant que c'était le côté Wilde qui prenait le dessus – et j'en étais bien contente! Je vous fais un petit tour rapide de mon bagage génétique : Ma mère, l'hideuse Hilda, avait bien failli oublier qu'elle avait eu, un jour, une enfant. Elle s'était rattrapée (si on peut dire) en se rappelant cinq ans plus tôt qu'elle m'avait inscrite à Hogwarts à ma naissance. Durant les onze premières années de ma jeune vie, elle m'avait laissée aux soins de mon père cet homme que j'adore et à la famille de ce dernier. Hilda l'Affreuse est faite tout en angles et en os, la peau aussi fripée qu'une vieille momie avec un visage aux traits anguleux. Malgré tout, et je le dis à sa décharge, elle a un petit côté séduisant. Ça vous étonne? Moi aussi, mais sinon comment aurait-il fait mon père Hector pour… eh bien pour en arriver à ce résultat qui est moi non? Il m'a souvent répété que tout le charme de ma mère résidait dans son sourire. Peut-être, je ne l'ai pas vu bien souvent ce fameux sourire èa la Joconde. Ah, j'oubliais. Mon père est un artiste (ce qui explique sa fascination pour le sourire d'Hilda) et il vit de son art. C'est un sorcier et peut-être vous avez vu quelques-unes de ses toiles à Hogwarts, peut-être pas aussi, m'enfin. Mon père, ses frères et ses sœurs, sont plutôt grands et bien charpentés, même les femmes. Quand finalement un peu de gras a commencé à se coller à ma peau cette année, j'ai été bien contente de constater que la ressemblance avec ma mère s'atténuait. Je veux ressembler à mes tantes qui sont de belles femmes fortes, aux hanches pleines et généreuses, au rire facile et aux bras accueillants. Bref, rien de ce que ma mère n'était!

Je sais, vous n'en savez pas plus sur moi. Je vais donc être très factuelle : je mesure 5'8, avant j'étais maigre, maintenant j'ai un peu plus de courbes, j'ai les cheveux noirs bouclés en petits boudins rebondissant (ouais, je sais, j'aurais fait fureur au dix-neuvième siècle…), j'ai les yeux pers (vert ou noisette je ne me rappelle jamais), j'ai la poitrine de mes tantes (y a pas de quoi se vanter je vous jure, c'est lourd ces trucs! Et avec ma silhouette de cigogne, vous imaginez l'allure que j'ai! M'enfin, comme je l'ai dit, c'est en train de se rectifier), je suis frondeuse, moqueuse, étourdie, peu studieuse ou seulement à la dernière mais vraiment à la dernière minute, je suis casse-cou (je joue au quidditch il faut bien!), j'adore les chats et les chiens, ma meilleure amie Lily Evans et, pourquoi pas oui? Sirius Black (il est un de mes meilleurs potes après tout!). Ma couleur préférée? Oh, euh, orange.

Bon, pour en revenir à notre discussion à Lily et à moi, on en était à s'échanger des confidences très personnelles sur nos amours respectives. Je n'entre pas dans les détails croustillants, ça reste tout de même du domaine de notre intimité, mais comme ça faisait un bout de temps qu'on s'était causé, une mise à jour s'imposait.

Lily était célibataire pour le moment. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs, mais on échangeait sur nos futurs prospects. Bah! Allez donc! On faisait pas que parler de mecs voyons! On pratiquait aussi!

« Tu parles encore à Snape? » demandai-je à Lily quand je sentis qu'elle allait retomber sur le _cas James Potter_. Elle passe un temps considérable à souligner ses défauts. Je trouve ça tordant, mais je ne le lui dis pas, je me priverais d'une merveilleuse source de rigolade et puis, elle ne le prendrait pas bien.

« Bien sûr que je parle encore à Severus, répondit-elle. Il est vraiment sympa ton cousin Flo, dommage que tu ne te forces pas plus que ça pour le connaître davantage. »

« N'y songe pas Lil! Il a passé Noël avec Hilda et moi et je peux te garantir qu'il est un véritable casse-pieds! Ennuyant comme un dimanche pluvieux, froid et venteux de novembre. »

J'oubliais : Lily a un véritable, un énorme, que dis-je un incommensurable défaut : elle est amie avec mon cousin Severus Snape. Je ne vous l'avais pas dit qu'il était de ma famille? Quelle erreur de ma part! Quelle distraction!

Je vous raconte l'histoire? Celle de l'amitié Lily/Severus et du fait qu'il soit mon cousin malgré moi?

C'est très simple vous allez voir. Lily et Snape excellent tous les deux en Potions et vous connaissez comme moi quel est le penchant de Slughorn pour les élèves démontrant des talents particuliers… à plus forte raison dans sa matière. À force de se côtoyer en cours et dans les partys privés de notre cher professeur de Potions, Lily a fini par briser la glace de mon cousin. Oh, elle savait qu'il était de ma famille, et elle savait de _quel côté_ de ma famille il était et ce que je ressentais pour _ce côté-là_. Ma meilleure amie a un grand cœur (je l'adore pour ça!) et elle était convaincue que Severus avait un bon fond. Moi je lui ai dit que c'étaient les abysses chez lui et qu'elle risquait de ne pas en trouver de fond, mais elle ne m'a pas écoutée. Elle a donc fait copain-copine avec lui au fil des années. Vous vous en doutez, il est pas facile d'approche le cousin! Mais elle a réussi là où moi j'ai même pas été tentée d'essayer. Un coup de maître je vous dit! Pourquoi je l'aime pas mon cousin? Il est le fils de la cousine de ma génitrice, c'est tout dire. Eileen Prince, ça vous dit quelque chose? Bon, je ne la connais pas beaucoup cette grande cousine, je ne l'ai vue que deux fois et elle m'a apparue très éloignée de ma mère, recroquevillée sur elle-même comme si elle craignait que quelque chose lui tombe dessus. M'enfin, Severus semblait avoir en horreur ses origines moldues puisqu'il m'a posé mille questions sur le fait d'être sang-pur quand on s'est rencontré la première fois, le premier été avant d'entrer à Hogwarts. Je me rappelle lui avoir répondu que les sangs-purs avaient tendance à devenir tarés avec le temps et les alliances, mais il n'a pas semblé apprécier mon commentaire. Il m'a gentiment dit que j'étais tarée moi-même de parler ainsi. Il n'était pas marrant le cousin, déjà à l'époque il s'abreuvait avec du petit lait concentré de magie noire, lisant tous les bouquins qu'il pouvait trouver sur le sujet. Ma mère était bien heureuse de nourrir sa passion, affirmant que la jeunesse avait bien besoin de passe-temps éducatifs. Éducatifs mon œil!

Et voilà que ma meilleure amie me parlait de Severus Snape comme étant quelqu'un de moqueur, de charmant et qu'elle me reprochait de ne pas plus m'occuper de lui que ça (je fais les yeux ronds, vous pouvez imaginer pourquoi!). Je ne dis pas que Lily n'a pas raison ni le droit de faire ami-amie avec Severus. Oh non. Même si je le souhaitais je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher. Elle est comme ça Lily, elle te regarde avec ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes et, juste comme ça, à te regarder, à t'écouter, à te parler, à rire avec toi, elle te montre (et non pas seulement te fait croire ou penser) que tu es la plus merveilleuse des filles ou le plus merveilleux des gars sur terre. J'étais convaincue que Severus en était amoureux, mais je n'allais certainement pas le dire à Lily, encore moins le mentionner à personne d'autre. Ça le regardait lui uniquement.

Lily croyait sincèrement que je devrais porter plus attention à Severus, que je découvrirais une mine d'or en lui et, ce soir, elle passa une bonne dizaine de minutes à me faire son éloge.

« Tu essaies de me caser ou quoi? » que je lui demande, énervée. « Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ça avance plutôt bien moi et Sirius », lui dis-je pour rigoler.

« Flo! Vous déconnez toi et Sirius! Puis, je ne veux pas te caser avec Snape, tu sais que je déteste les entremetteurs, je ne jouerai certes pas ce rôle, mais… »

Je lui fais de gros yeux pour pas qu'elle insiste davantage. Il faut pas trop pousser avec moi, je mords quand je suis irritée! Lily me sourit. Hmph! J'aime pas trop ce sourire. Pourquoi, pouvez-vous me dire?

Avec application, je fais disparaître le gros coussin sur lequel Lily venait de s'asseoir et elle tombe par terre avec un lourd BANG! (C'était pas bien haut, vous z'inquiétez pas…)

« Florence Wilde! Attends un peu! » En un clignement d'yeux, je me retrouve avec une espèce de moquette sur la tête qui me donne l'air d'une grande tante ahurie.

Comme Lily ne s'est pas fait bien mal et qu'elle a eu sa revanche (j'ai la tête comme un nid de poussière maintenant, avec mes cheveux, je vous dis pas le résultat…), on éclate de rire toutes les deux. On en pleure même une bonne pinte tellement on est épuisées. C'était une grosse journée qu'on a eue.

« Aaaaahhh » est le seul bruit que nous émettons quand finalement on se laisse tomber sans grâce sur le sofa moelleux. Lily me complimente en passant pour mon sort de Disparition. Je ne suis pas très studieuse, mais je me débrouille très bien dans pas mal de matières, à ma grande satisfaction.

Alors qu'on est là, à bout de souffle d'avoir trop ri, un silence s'installe. Un de ces délicieux silences que tu ne peux partager qu'avec quelqu'un qui te comprend et te connaît. Un silence sans gêne; un silence heureux et comblé.

OoOOoo

_**Voilà. Ce chapitre est terminé. Avez-vous aimé? Je vais changer parfois de narrateur et de type de narration (différents « je » et parfois un narrateur omniscient, qui voit tout, entend tout, comprend tout.) Faîtes-moi vos commentaires! Je les attends avec impatience!**_


	2. Chapitre II

**_Merci pour vos reviews!__J'espère que vous aimerez celui-là!. _** _**P.O.V. Sirius.** _

ooOOoo

**Hogwarts's Chronicles**

**Chapitre II**

« Elle est folle de moi cette Florence, » lançai-je à mes potesaprès le départ des filles. James me lança un regard chargé d'interrogations en même temps que déçu (Evans, encore une fois!). Mon meilleur ami ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais il était rongé par la curiosité. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait entre Florence Wilde et moi, mais bien sûr, je gardais un silence mystérieux là-dessus. S'il avait su la vérité, il aurait été bien déçu mon James, car il ne se passait absolument rien entre Florence et moi, mais rien de rien. Florence est le type de fille qui est l'amie parfaite pour un mec; elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, ne s'indigne pas d'un langage peu orthodoxe, ne rougit pas aux blagues inconvenantes et accumule autant de retenues que James et moi (pas autant à bien y penser, nous détenons tout de même le record!). Garçon manqué? Non, vraiment, je ne dirais pas cela, mais une fille comme il s'en fait peu, ça c'est sûr. Je ne suis pas eunuque, mais Florence ne m'intéresse pas de ce point de vue-là.

Si James est aussi curieux à notre propos, c'est que, à mon avis, il aimerait bien qu'elle et moi nous sortions ensemble. Comme elle est la meilleure amie de Lily et que dans ses plans futurs il se voit marié à celle-ci, que Florence et moi soyons ensemble simplifierait beaucoup de choses qui sont très compliquées en ce moment. D'abord, je pourrais, par l'intermédiaire de Flo, prouver à Lily que James est l'homme idéal pour elle. Ensuite, une fois réglé le léger détail de l'amour de Lily pour lui, nous pourrions faire de petits soupers entre couples d'amis, échanger des commentaires sur nos futurs rejetons, parler de la nouvelle couleur de leur salle de bain et des rénovations qu'ils comptent faire au printemps dans le living-room, etc. Oui, oui, il est vraiment enthousiaste ce James et il a de la vision, ça je vous le jure!

Pourtant, je ne lui ai jamais caché mes propres ambitions : devenir un honnête célibataire, entouré de femmes mais attaché à aucune d'entre elles et être l'oncle gâteau de ses enfants, leur enseigner à faire des mauvais coups, etc. Je ne veux pas d'enfants, cette pensée étant ridicule en elle-même : je n'ai pas envie de perpétuer la lignée des Black, au contraire. J'ai bien l'intention qu'elle se termine avec moi, si mon petit frère ne vient pas contrecarrer mes plans d'ici là.

La pleine lune est dans quelques jours et j'y ai très hâte. Pas étonnant que Remus ne soit pas très excité à cette pensée, car la pleine lune le met toujours dans un tel état, mais j'avais vraiment hâte de retrouver un semblant de liberté et de courir à l'aventure.

Comme je faisais ce commentaire sur Florence, Mercedes Laloun, qui était encore dans la salle commune, émit un bruit choqué et me fixa. Je dois dire que quand Laloun te fixe du regard, ça fait un drôle d'effet avec ses verres épais et ses yeux qui s'obstinent à regarder dans des directions opposées.

« Sirius, fit-elle de son étonnante voix criarde, je ne crois pas que Florence serait très contente que tu parles ainsi d'elle. »

Belinda, qui était toujours plongée dans son étude, releva la tête et jeta un regard confus à Laloun. Je voyais bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait à l'autre, mais Laloun étant ce qu'elle est, c'est-à-dire une incroyable lunatique, (Laloun, la lune… lalalalalalala…), ça ne m'étonnait pas trop qu'elle n'ait rien vu.

« Mercedes, dit Belinda d'un ton très doctoral, Sirius et Florence font ça tout le temps. Ils n'arrêtent pas de feindre qu'ils sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. »

Mercedes tourna la tête vers moi encore une fois et je tentai de capter dans quelle direction elle regardait, cherchant de gauche à droite.

« Alors ils ne devraient pas faire semblant. On ne joue pas avec les sentiments », dit-elle très concernée. Elle retomba dans son étude aussi aisément qu'elle en était sortie, me laissant moi, Belinda, James, Remus et Peter se lancer des regards interrogateurs, plutôt abasourdis. Quelle énergumène cette Laloun!

« Bon, je m'emmerde moi! » que je dis en sautant sur mes pieds. « Je vais me promener! »

James discuta à savoir s'il m'accompagnerait, Remus et Peter refusèrent tout net, prétextant une excuse aussi banale que l'étude. Je les écoutais à peine. Ils peuvent bien étudier s'ils en ont envie!

James choisit de venir avec moi et on sortit sans plus de cérémonie. J'avais en tête une certaine Hufflepuff en cinquième du nom de Catherine Meyer qui me lançait de gentilles œillades intéressées depuis un certain temps. On se promenait tranquillement, James me parlant de Lily Evans, me demandant des conseils pour l'attirer (il a perdu la tête ou quoi? Me demander des conseils à moi?), mais encore là, je lui prêtais qu'une partie de mon oreille, car j'avais repéré Catherine et ses amies qui sortaient de la bibliothèque. Quand elles m'aperçurent, elles se mirent à glousser (qui a inventé le gloussement féminin, dîtes-moi vite pour que je lui frappe sur le crâne?) et cognèrent Catherine du coude. Bon, l'affaire allait bon train à ce qu'il semblait. James venait de comprendre le but de ma promenade et grommela d'insatisfaction.

« Désolé, James. Les affaires sont les affaires! » que je lui dis pour tempérer sa frustration. Il fait signe qu'il ne m'en veut pas et, me saluant, retourne vers le dortoir. Les amies de Catherine, tout aussi conciliantes que James, la laissent seule avec moi. Elles ne sont pas très prudentes, les filles. Je suis le grand méchant loup moi!

« Bonsoir! » me dit Catherine de sa petite voix douce.

« Je passais dans le coin et comme tu m'avais dit que peut-être tu serais à la bibliothèque, j'ai pensé que… » Elle ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase.

« Je vois. Tu as envie qu'on soit plus tranquilles? »

Ma foi, elle était très entreprenante cette fille! Mais bon, ce n'était pas ce que je pensais, car voyez-vous, elle souhaitait me connaître davantage et tout le tralala. On va dans une salle de classe désaffectée (il y en a des dizaines comme ça à Hogwarts) et on commence à bavarder.

Ennuyant vous dis-je, mais comme elle est jolie et toute croquante, je suis très patient et je réponds à toutes ses questions. Je suis bien récompensé, car à la fin elle me donne un baiser. Oh, un baiser tout chaste, mais qui me donne envie d'aller vachement plus loin. Comme elle est toujours adorable, je continue à être patient. On a un rancart le lendemain, je verrai donc ce qui en est vraiment de ses intentions.

Je retourne d'un pas tranquille vers le dortoir, le couvre-feu est pour bientôt, et je croise Florence et Lily qui sortaient d'une autre de ces merveilleuses salles vides (elles sont bien pratiques ces salles!).

« Alors Sirius, la chasse a été bonne? » me demande Florence en passant son bras sous le mien. J'aime pas qu'elle me devine trop. Je le lui dis d'ailleurs, ce qui fait rire Lily.

« Sirius, que me dit mon adorable cigogne en riant, tu penses tout de même pas que _tu_ peux me tromper là-dessus? Tu arbores un sourire tellement carnassier que je ne peux pas faire autrement que de calculer que A + B C. Non mais! »

Je suis si évident que ça moi?

« Tu le coinces quand Jonathan? » je lui demande pour changer de sujet.

« Je le coincerai pas, comme tu dis, mais j'ai bien l'intention de vivre quelques heures mémorables avec lui », qu'elle répond, l'air toute chose. Mémorables hein?

« N'oublie pas que je suis l'homme de ta vie mon amour » que je lui rappelle. Elle tourne la tête vers moi et éclate de rire. Un peu de son parfum me chatouille le nez agréablement. Pourquoi il faut qu'elle sente si bon? Et moi qui ai un pif hors du commun!

« Je peux difficilement l'oublier Sirius, tu es partout où je vais. » Je sens de l'amertume dans sa voix ou quoi? Oh, non, il manquerait plus que Florence tombe pour moi!

« Bon, je dis précipitamment comme on entrait dans la salle commune, je vous laisse mesdemoiselles. Bonne nuit! »

James, Remus et Peter étaient dans notre dortoir et se lançaient des oreillers. Un peu de détente avant la nuit, c'est excellent! Je me joins à eux sans crier gare et les plumes se mettent à virevolter partout sur nos lits. Puis on s'effondre en riant, vraiment trop heureux de ce jeu infantile.

Peter veut partager ses angoisses sur les examens qui s'en viennent et on l'écoute obligeamment, le réconfortant au besoin. James nous souligne que Snivellus semblait porter une trop grande attention à ce qu'on disait en cours ce matin-même. On se penche sur le cas, se demandant si on avait laissé échapper quelque chose de révélateur. Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes à fouiller dans nos mémoires infidèles, on conclut que non, on n'a rien laissé filer qui aurait pu mettre la puce (ah! ah! Puce!) à l'oreille de Snape.

Je baille très impoliment à la gueule de mes meilleurs amis qui me disent de pioncer vite fait. Je suis docile, un gentil pitou bien dompté je vous dis, et je plonge sous mes couvertures, tirant les rideaux autour de mon lit (il faut bien, mes rêves sont un peu trop humides ces derniers temps…) et je m'endors sans plus tergiverser.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Florence vient s'asseoir près de moi et se met à bavarder candidement. James me jette encore des regards lourds d'interrogations, tellement que je sens des points d'interrogation flotter devant lui. Il est vraiment déterminé à ce que je finisse peinard avec Florence. M'emmerde vraiment celui-là, même si je l'adore.

Puis Florence se tait – Merlin merci! Cette fille n'a aucune idée de ce que signifie « petit matin paisible ». Je sens son attitude changer. Je me retourne et je vois Jonathan de Ravenclaw qui s'avance vers elle, tout sourire. Il lui parle tout bas – si bas que je ne l'entends même pas (qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui dire à cette heure-ci de la journée hein?) – et là Florence se lève, me donnant une vue imprenable sur ses cuisses (j'aime les jupes estudiantines). J'observe du coin de l'œil ce blanc-bec de Ravenclaw qui vient me voler ma douce. Je me demande ce qu'elle lui trouve. Il est grand et sec, porte les cheveux longs et arbore une petite moustache ridicule. Il est fier d'avoir des poils celui-là! Je fais un sourire qui ressemble davantage à une grimace comme Florence s'éloigne et je replonge dans mon gruau qui commençait à être froid. Evans est assise en biais face à moi et me fait un petit sourire moqueur. Je la soupçonne de nourrir des pensées très peu flatteuses sur moi et Florence. James serait content de souligner ce merveilleux trait commun à eux deux.

On a double potions ce matin. Notre dernier de l'année. Vaillamment, je me lève en même temps que James, Remsu et Peter pour aller dans le cours de Slughorn. On est avec les Slytherin, mais pas moyen de s'amuser un peu. Snape gribouille furieusement dans son livre de potions, totalement absorbé par les propos du prof. Evans étant à ses côtés, c'est ce qui nous limite dans nos farces matinales. James a énormément de difficulté à comprendre pourquoi elle s'assied à côté de ce type répugnant et je le seconde férocement dans cette incrédulité. Florence est assises juste devant moi et je m'amuse à glisser ma plume dans le cercle de ses boudins. Au bout d'un moment elle se retourne, pousse un soupir d'exaspération profonde, murmure un truc du genre « quel enfant! », me fait des gros yeux et retourne à ses cahiers d'exercice. Slughorn nous donne une potion à faire : l'Amortentia. Il nous met en garde de ne pas l'avaler, mais de la faire disparaître à la fin du cours. Quel imbécile avalerait de son plein gré un philtre d'amour? Ok, le contraire est plus probable. Je surveille donc James attentivement pour ne pas qu'il en chipe une fiole qu'il donnerait ensuite à Lily. Mon pote est à ce point désespéré à son propos que cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il lui en verse une dose dans son jus de citrouille du matin. Une odeur infecte se dégage du côté de Peter. Pouah! On dirait qu'il a, encore, échoué.

Je me débrouille bien je crois. Des effluves me montent au nez, tellement réelles que j'ai l'impression de baigner dans un rosier sauvage. Il y aussi l'odeur particulière de la nuit puis celle de la pluie après une chaude journée estivale.

Au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, une éternité peut-être, le cours se termine enfin. Slughorn nous redemande de faire disparaître nos potions ce que nous faisons sans y prêter de réelle attention. Peter fait exploser son chaudron. On secoue la tête, on lui tape dans le dos, mais on ne reste pas pour nettoyer les dégâts. Peter est un ami, mais il est parfois un peu lourd.

Je suis satisfait, on a un peu de temps avant le dîner et j'en profite pour aller saluer Catherine. James ne me suit pas cette fois-ci, heureusement.

Je ne trouve pas Catherine, alors je me promène sans but, sifflotant, mains dans les poches. Ma cravate m'embête alors j'en desserre un peu le nœud.

Je sais, je look très fort comme ça.

Je tourne dans un corridor et j'aperçois Florence aux prises avec ce malotru de Ravenclaw.

Étroitement collée sur lui, ses mains je-vous-tais-où, et lui sa bouche visqueuse collée sur la sienne.

Je m'amène d'une démarche très sûre. Je suis vraiment un bon gars vous savez, je ne peux consciemment pas laisser Florence avec ce type!

« Bonjour ma femme! » dis-je en les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Florence me lance un de ses fameux regards noirs. Elle n'a pas l'air très contente de mon intervention. Quelle fille ingrate!

« Black! » qu'elle gronde entre ses dents. Elle ressemble à un chat furieux.

Jonathan de Ravenclaw semble vouloir se faire tout petit. Je le comprends, face à moi, ça doit être vraiment impressionnant.

« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous deux », qu'il dit à Florence, donnant l'impression d'avoir rassemblé tout son courage pour prononcer cette toute petite phrase.

Trouillard va!

Florence se dégage de Jonathan en lui faisant signe de l'attendre puis elle m'empoigne amoureusement le bras (d'accord, je l'avoue, elle a failli me l'arracher) et m'entraîne un peu plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Est-ce que je vais te déranger quand tu bécotes les filles? »

« Je suis fou amoureux de toi, tu le sais bien, » que je dis, narquois.

« Arrête de me balancer des âneries Sirius, il n'y a personne pour les entendre et, à force, je pourrais finir par y croire, » qu'elle me dit, menaçante.

Je lève les bras en signe de reddition.

« Et ça va! Pas besoin de me balancer des grenades! »

Ça la fâche que j'emploie son expression. Après tout, je ne sais même pas ce que sont des grenades.

« Idiot, » qu'elle siffle affectueusement entre ses dents, mais elle me fait un grand sourire. « De toute façon, qu'elle ajoute, tu me sauves un peu. Il embrasse aussi bien qu'une pieuvre! »

Ha! Ha! J'avais raison quand je parlais de sa bouche visqueuse!

Quand on se retourne, c'est pour constater que le mec en question n'est plus là. Normal. Intimidant quand Sirius Black est dans les parages.

Très content de moi, je fais reculer Florence jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit contre le mur. Elle me fait un sourire d'invite que je ne refuse pas. Je l'embrasse pour lui faire oublier l'autre ventouse de tantôt. Je l'embrasse pour qu'elle oublie tous les connards qu'elle a pu embrasser après moi.

Elle a du savoir-faire cette Florence! Mais bon, elle a appris à la bonne école faut dire, celle de Sirius Black!


End file.
